The Tooth Fairy
by Crazycurls100
Summary: Hermione is abused and ignored by her disapointed parents. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ END BIT ESPECIALLY! AN: Hey everyone So I hadn't written/read any fanfics in ages and the all of a sudden this popped into my head (so autocorrect just changed popped into pooped and I've been laughing for like ten minutes) it is sort of similar to stuff that I've started to write before except it is for a totally different fandom. I can't actually remember a time that I hadn't read Harry Potter. I read a lot when I was a kid and before I could read like proper novels I listened to story tapes. I still find them a great way to get into a story but when I was like 1-6 I listened to them almost constantly as I played with my sister. For some reason Harry Potter never got old. I'm still a bit obsessed. The dream is to go to Leavesden Studios to tour the set. I've always been a bit scared to write fanfics for Harry Potter because it feels almost traitorous; I don't want to ruin the sanctity of the books. This story will be cannonish. It will be first person from Hermione's point of view. I am currently working beta-less so if there are any grammar/spelling issues please let me know. ******So I'm going to post a few ideas as separate chappies. Each chapter will have a short sample type prologue thing and then an extended summary. Please tell me if you like an idea in the comments and I might take it further.**

**Sample Set Before Philosophers Stone Hermione's POV**

Mummy and Daddy always knew they wanted to have a big family. I read mummy's diary. I know you are not supposed to read peoples diaries but I just sort of found it lying underneath one of the floorboards in her wardrobe and by the time I realised what it was it was too late for me to unread everything so I thought I might as well keep going. She used some very colourful words to describe daddy. I think it is a bit unfair. I get told off for saying and she used words way worse than that. Maybe daddy read it. Maybe that's why daddy gets so upset. Daddy gets terribly upset. I have to be as quiet as a mouse upstairs in my bedroom when he is shouting at mummy. One time I wasn't quite quiet enough and he came storming up the stairs and started shouting at me instead. It was horrible. His eyes went all bulgy and his face went all red and it was like he wasn't my daddy anymore.

I don't think daddy likes me very much, or mummy. I have to watch what I say around daddy in case I make him upset. I used to make him angry quite a lot but now I've learned that if I just don't talk very much at all he doesn't mind me so much. I wish mummy would realise this. She makes all these jokes to herself that I don't really understand. Jokes about daddy "not being fast enough". Then he gets really, really angry. I don't like it when daddy hits mummy.

Summary

So yeah that was shit and tiny but it wasn't a real chapter. Basically Hermione was a one off. Her parents wanted to have lots of kids but her dad can't. He deals with this really badly and takes out his anger on Hermione's mum who resents him because she wants lots of kids. Hermione tries to impress her parents and make up for her lack of siblings by studying a lot as she gets older. Her parents basically ignore her and eventually her mum leaves. Her dad gets incredibly abusive towards her and stuff will get pretty fucked up. I'm talking whores her out so that she gets pregnant are there will be kids fucked up. She gets her Hogwarts letter and the majority of the story will be Hogwarts doing its magic and fixing her. This will get very violent and rapey at some points, I'm not afraid of detail.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry this isn't a chapter but I promise it is coming soon, really soon. I just wanted to ask your advice on something? Should I stick with plot one which is basically bad home life/ great school life or should I try something different? It will still be from hermione's point of view but it will be Hermione having a somewhat sheltered home life but then she comes to school and everything is as dark as fuck there instead? I intend to write them both but I really need your help in deciding which to write first. Otherwise I will split my time trying to write both and give up on them and just not write anything? They will both be very twisted and strictly 18+. Sorry if i'm not explaining this very well but I really need your help!


End file.
